The present invention relates to rolls and in particular to an improved lubrication system for bowed rolls.
Bowed rolls are extensively used in the paper and textile industries, as for example, in the conveyors with which these materials are handled and moved. The rolls comprise a curved sleeve supported by a series of spools which, in turn, are supported by bearings to rotate about a shaft. It is essential to the proper operation of the rolls that the bearings be constantly lubricated to insure proper operation.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a system which facilitates the lubrication of the bearings and which enables lubrication to occur without any slowing down or stoppage of the equipment.